Secret Santa
by AwakeningTheFallen
Summary: Natsu and Lucy wait until the last minute to get each other gifts, but it's kind of tough when you don't know the other person at all! First submission for The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge! (Friendship and slight slight romance)


"Hey Lucy, have you gotten your gift for Secret Santa yet? I got Gajeel and I have no idea what he even likes, so how can I get him a present?" Lucy sighed and shook her head. She'd been stressing over this Secret Santa thing for a little over a week. The recipient of her gift was none other than Natsu Dragneel- the most popular kid in Fairy Tail High. Sure, they were friends.

And by friends she means they're apart of the same social group that consists of eight other people.

"I have the same problem... I got Natsu! Of all people, I got the one person I don't know!" Lucy ran a hand through her messy hair, and huffed out a breath.

"Remember when you had a huge crush on him last year?" Levy slyly grinned, her eyes narrowing.

"S-shut up! I did not..." Lucy blushed. "Besides, don't you _still_ have a huge crush on Gajeel?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, man, who'd you get for Secret Santa?" Natsu asked, nudging his best friend's shoulder. Gray smirked and looked at the pink haired boy sitting next to him.<p>

"You first."

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

* * *

><p>Ezra smiled as she watched all of her friends enter the small classroom, each holding some type of lunch they'd brought. It was a group tradition to meet up in the same classroom, everyday, with the same people.<p>

Once everyone was in and had found their seat, she began the meeting.

"Good afternoon everybody." The redhead grinned, standing in front of the class. Seven pairs of eyes landed on her, awaiting her announcement. "As you all know, tomorrow is the annual Fairy Tail High Christmas party. I do hope you've all gotten gifts for Secret Santa,"

Several heads dropped to look at the floor. "Because we will be exchanging them tomorrow at the party. Remember! Nothing inappropriate," Her brown eyes darted to Natsu and Gray, sitting in the back. Both of them sporting a dark purple bruise on the underside of their jaws. They fought again, didn't they? The duo exchanged glances before looking back at Erza.

"Damn..." Natsu muttered, crossing lingerie off his mental list.

"And nothing dangerous." This time, she looked at Laxus and Gajeel, who looked away under her intense glare. "The party starts at seven, I'll see you all there."

Levy leaned over to Lucy once Erza sat down. "Have you gotten Natsu anything yet?" She whispered. Lucy shook her head.

"No, have you gotten Gajeel anything?"

"No..."

Just before Lucy could ask the blunette another question, someone stepped in between them. Brown eyes met green, and all of the sudden Lucy felt blood rush to her cheeks. Did he hear them?

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu grinned, sitting in the desk beside her.

"Uh, h-hi Natsu..."

"So, what kind of things do you like?" He asked, completely clueless to how obvious he was being. Laxus and Gajeel snickered and mumbled something about 'idiot' to one another.

Lucy smiled lightly. He may be an idiot, but he sure is a charming idiot. She decided to cut him some slack. "Lots of things. Skirts, shoes..."

As Natsu listened to the blonde go on about her likes and dislikes, an idea popped into his head. "Hey, you're studying Celestial magic right?"

Lucy froze, surprised he actually knew that. "Uh, yeah. I am."

Natsu smiled a heart melting smile, and before she could stop it, Lucy asked him a question.

"What do you like?"

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Levy! We gotta hurry before the stores close!" Lucy said, dragging her best friend through the mall at top speed. After a very intriguing conversation with Natsu, she finally knew what she was going to get him.<p>

"Lucy! Slow down! We can get it tomorrow, can't we? Why are you so excited?"

Why was she so excited? It's just a simple gift for some dumb Secret Santa thing, what's the big deal?

Levy answered that question for her. "Do you still like him?" When she didn't get an answer, the blunette giggled mischievously. "Ooooh! Lucyyy! You liiiike him! Ooh, I knew it! I knew it!"

Oh no... She did like him, didn't she?

* * *

><p>The next day seemed to fly by, and before she knew it, Lucy was standing in front of the entrance to the gymnasium. She gripped the neatly wrapped present tightly, before pushing open the doors and entering the crowded room.<p>

It wasn't hard to spot the table where her friends were sat, and she quickly made her way over.

"Lucy!" Erza greeted, squeezing the blonde in a hug.

"Hey Erza," She said, pulling out of the intense embrace. "You look really nice." Erza grinned and thanked the Celestial mage, before sitting beside her at the table. They both made small talk, never having really had a full conversation before. Gradually their conversation drifted off to more personal things and they began to open up to one another.

Once everyone had arrived, the gift exchange began. Lucy approached Natsu with shaking hands. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It wasn't until she was standing directly in front of him that Natsu noticed her. "Hey!" He greeted, holding out a small box wrapped in green paper. Lucy smiled, thanking him. She too held her gift out for the boy, who gladly accepted it. Oddly enough he seemed surprised to see that she was his Secret Santa. Idiot.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu." Simultaneously, they opened their gifts, Natsu more aggressive than Lucy, of course.

Lucy gasped at the beauty of the necklace he'd bought her. It was a dazzling, small, silver key with colorful stones around the top. Before she could thank him though, her breath hitched at the smile on his face. He was grinning down at the cover of the book. '101 Ways to Put Out a Fire'.

"I did mention having a fire problem, didn't I?" He said softly, more to himself than Lucy. His eyes met hers a moment later, and he crushed her in a hug. Lucy's cheeks flared as she carefully returned the gesture. Natsu was about to say something again, when Gray interrupted them.

"Aw, Lucy, that's so sweet. But didn't you know?" Lucy tilted her head to the side, sending him a confused glance.

"Natsu can't read."


End file.
